doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
River Song
River Song, de son vrai nom Melody Pond, est la fille d'Amy et Rory, elle possède également l'ADN des seigneurs du temps (capacité de se regénérer) car elle a été conçue à l'intérieur du TARDIS et a donc été soumise à l'exposition du vortex du Temps. Losque l'on entend parler d'elle pour la première fois (saison 4), c'est une archéologue du 51ème siècle. Elle accompagne épisodiquement le Docteur dans ses aventures et est au cœur de l'intrigue de la saison 6. Elle est également supposée être la meurtrière du Docteur qui a lieu sur la berge du lac Silencio le 22 avril 2011. River est un des très rares compagnons ayant une lignée temporelle désynchronisée à celle du Docteur (tout comme les personnages de Melanie Bush et Charley Pollard issus de l'ancienne série). Il y a une vidéo YouTube avec toute son histoire dans l'ordre qu'elle l'a vécu (jusqu'à la fin de la saison 6). 'Biographie' Vu la nature de sa relation avec le Docteur, les faits sont présentés chronologiquement dans la perspective de River Song. Jeunesse Melody est née sur l'astéroïde de Demon's run, et est la fille d'Amy Pond et Rory Williams, conçue à bord du TARDIS lors de la nuit de noces du couple. Peu après sa naissance, elle est enlevée par madame Kovarian, la femme au cache-œil, qui veut faire d'elle une arme contre le Docteur. Apparemment remise aux Silences qui la placèrent (pour des raisons encore inconnues) dans une combinaison spatiale de 1969 modifiée à l’aide de diverses technologies aliens, elle tenta de s’échapper et appela à l’aide ce qui lui semblait être la plus haute autorité sur Terre à l’époque : le Président Richard Nixon. C’est là que le Docteur retrouve sa trace mais Amy, dans un moment de confusion, lui tire dessus car elle ne veut pas voir mourir le Docteur. Elle ne sera pas blessée. thumb|334px|Photo d'Amy On la retrouve 3 mois plus tard, en juillet 1969, dans un orphelinat désaffecté (dans lequel il y a de nombreuses photos d’elle bébé et d’Amy) où elle arrive enfin à quitter sa combinaison spatiale qui semblait vouloir se nourrir d’elle. Six mois après ces événements (donc en janvier 1970), elle déambule seule dans New-York, apparemment à la rue et très malade. Elle dit à un homme qui lui demande comment elle se sent, qu’elle va mourir, mais qu’elle peut arranger ça, puis elle entame un cycle de régénération. On la retrouve un peu plus tard. Elle est devenue la meilleure amie d'Amy et de Rory, enfants, qu'elle est parvenue à trouver. Tout comme Rory, elle partage le secret d'Amélia sur l'existence du "Docteur débraillé". C'est une petite fille dissipée, toujours fourrée dans les ennuis. Ensuite, on ne sait pas ce qu'il advient d'elle, et on ne la retrouve que plus tard, déjà adulte. Rencontres avec le Docteur Saison 6 A Good Man Goes to War Après avoir passé un de ses anniversaires en compagnie du Docteur à Londres en 1814, à faire du patin à glace tandis que Steevie Wonder lui chantait une sérénade, River rentre dans la prison où elle vit depuis déjà un certain temps et rencontre, apparemment pour la première fois (de son point de vue), Rory, son père, qui ne connait pas encore son identité. Celui-ci lui demande de l'aide pour libérer Amy de madame Kovarian mais elle refuse, expliquant qu'elle ne pourra intervenir qu'à la toute fin de la bataille de Demon's Run. C'est d'ailleurs, à l'occasion de cette bataille, qu'elle révèle à ses parents sa véritable identité, leur assurant par là qu'où elle puisse être, leur fille ne risque rien puisque c'est elle. Let's Kill Hitler Alors qu'Amy et Rory appellent le Docteur afin de lui demander s'il a enfin trouvé Melody, leur amie d'enfance, Mels, s'invite à bord du TARDIS. thumb|Mels, précédente incarnation de River Song Le vaisseau se crashe en 1938, dans le bureau Berlinois d'Adolf Hitler, et neutralise le Teselecta, robot humanoïde piloté par des humains miniatures envoyé du futur pour punir le Führer. Commencent alors des tirs au pistolets, et Mels, blessée par une balle perdue, se révèle être une incarnation de River Song et se régénère en sa forme la plus connue. Se désignant elle-même comme étant une psychopathe, elle tente immédiatement de tuer le Docteur et parvient finalement à l'empoisonner d'un baiser avant de s'enfuir dans Berlin. Rattrapée par le Teselecta qui veut la punir d'avoir assassiné le Docteur, elle est néanmoins sauvé par ce dernier, pourtant mourant. Intriguée par le fait qu'il l'appelle River Song (un nom qu'elle ne connait pas encore) et finalement touchée par ses suppliques incessantes, elle sauve enfin ses parents, alors à bord du Teselecta, grâce au TARDIS qui lui dit de lui-même comment le piloter, et sacrifie le reste de ses régénérations pour sauver le Docteur après avoir eu confirmation que cela en valait la peine. Elle obtient son fameux journal en forme de TARDIS lors de son hospitalisation consécutive à ce sacrifice, et s'inscrit à l'Université de Luna en 5123, en cours d'archéologie, dans l'espoir de re-rencontrer un jour le Docteur. The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon thumb|278px|River et le docteur dans l'épisode "Day of the Moon" River est invitée par une mystérieuse enveloppe bleu TARDIS en Utah, aux États-Unis, ainsi que Amy, Rory, et un homme mystérieux. Découvrant qu'il s'agit de l'invitation du Docteur (âgé de 1103 ans), elle assiste à son assassinat par un étrange astronaute qu'elle tentera de tuer sans succès. Elle découvre par la suite qu'un autre Docteur, celui-là du présent et âgé de 909 ans, est toujours en vie et qu'elle vient d'assister à ce qui va lui arriver dans le futur. Elle garde le secret sur cet événement, tout comme le font Amy et Rory, et enquête avec le Docteur dans l'Amérique de 1969 afin de découvrir ce qui s'est passé. C'est là qu'elle révèle à Rory des détails sur sa première rencontre avec le Docteur et le fait qu'ils possèdent des trames temporelles inversées. Sa plus grande peur est de vivre le jour où le Docteur la rencontrera pour la première fois et ne saura donc absolument pas qui elle est (jour qui se révèle être celui de Silence in the Library). A la fin du double épisode, elle aide le Docteur à vaincre le Silence avec une maestria étonnante, puis l'embrasse avant de retourner définitivement à sa vie de prisonnière. Elle apprend alors douloureusement que si c'est pour lui le premier baiser qu'ils échangent, il s'agit pour elle du dernier. Saison 5 The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang left|thumb|278px|River dans l'épisode "La pandorica s'ouvre" Cette fois-ci, River a vu grand pour laisser son message au Docteur : cette dernière a gravé un "Hello Sweety" sur la falaise de la plus ancienne planète de l'Univers. Elle y rajoute les coordonnées de l'époque ou elle se trouve, écrites dans le code de base de l'univers. Le TARDIS, selon ces coordonnées, atterrit en Grande-Bretagne romaine en 102 après J-C, où elle vit camouflée en Cléopâtre en attente de lui donner un message l'alertant de l'explosion imminente du TARDIS. Durant cet épisode, le Docteur et River travaillent ensemble et découvrent que la Pandorica est en train d'émettre à travers le Temps et l'Espace un message à tous les ennemis du Docteur. Par un coup du sort, ce sera elle qui sera aux commandes du TARDIS. Elle sera heureusement sauvée grâce à un mécanisme de sécurité l'enfermant dans une boucle temporelle, puis secourue par le Docteur 2000 ans plus tard. Elle abattra enfin un Dalek afin de venger le Docteur, qu'elle croira mort, puis assistera à son sauvetage in-extremis de l'Univers. A la fin de l'épisode, le Docteur et elle ont une conversation ambiguë sur leur possible mariage, et elle lui assure qu'il va bientôt la rencontrer pour sa première fois et qu'alors "tout changera". The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone thumb|284px|River song dans l'épisode "Le labyrinthe des anges" River Song, enquêtant sur un objet transporté à bord du vaisseau spatial le Byzantium, enregistre un message sur un témoin retour (une sorte de boîte noire du futur). 12 000 ans plus tard, le Doctor et Amy découvrent le message (écrit dans la langue des Time Lords) lors d'une visite dans un musée qui exposait le témoin retour comme un vestige archéologique. Le Docteur se précipite aux coordonnées inscrites sur la boîte et récupère River alors qu'elle s'échappe du vaisseau Byzantium, en ouvrant un des sas donnant sur le vide. Au fil de l'intrigue, le Docteur et ses compagnons s'attendant à chasser un Ange Pleureur, se retrouvent coincés dans un labyrinthe et sont pourchassés par toute une meute d'Anges affamés. C'est dans cet épisode que l'évêque Octavian (un militaire religieux accompagnant les personnages dans cet épisode) nous apprend que River n'est pas digne de confiance car elle a tué un homme, chose qu'elle confirme en fin d'épisode. Elle est téléportée vers le vaisseau pénitentiaire, en compagnie des soldats survivants. Dans cet épisode, elle est bien plus jeune qu'à l'époque des événements de la Bibliothèque, n'est pas encore Professeur (mais est Docteur) et est plus familière avec le Onzième Docteur qu'elle ne l'était avec le précédent. Saison 4 Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead frame|Image promotionnelle de River Song pour l'épisode Silence in the Library River Song rencontra Le Dixième Docteur et Donna Noble pour la première fois sur une immense planète appelée la Bibliothèque mise en quarantaine pour cent ans. Dirigeant alors une expédition archéologique afin de découvrir pourquoi la planète a été ainsi isolée, elle fait preuve d'une très grande familiarité avec le Docteur, lui révélant qu'elle le connait de longue date même s'il la rencontre pour sa part pour la première fois. Elle parvient également à faire taire sa méfiance en lui révélant à l'oreille son véritable prénom (chose qu'il n'a jamais révélé à personne) mais hélas meurt au terme de l'aventure, bien qu'une copie de son esprit soit in-extremis enregistré dans l'ordinateur contrôlant la Bibliothèque, lui permettant ainsi de vivre dans un monde virtuel. saison 7 durant l'épisode, River song est présente en écho grâce à la connexion établie avec Clara Oswald elle lui transmet alors plusieurs instructions afin de la sauver elle et le docteur sur Trenzalor, et pronnonce le nom du docteur devant sa tombe en l'ouvrant afin de sauver Jenny madame Vastra Strax et Clara. Au début, le docteur semble ne pas la voir mais vers la fin de l'épisode on découvre qu'il la voyait depuis le début mais qu'il haïssait bien trop les adieux pour lui parler. Caractère River Song est une archéologue, mais c'est également une femme d'action qui, à la différence du Docteur, n'hésite pas à manier le pistolet pour se défendre. Elle partage avec lui le même respect pour le déroulement des événements, se refusant de divulguer le futur à quiconque par souci de ne pas faire de spoilers. Elle est enfin d'un naturel charmeur qui fait écho aux propres tendances de la Onzième incarnation du Docteur avec qui elle a vécu, pour le moment, l'essentiel des aventures que nous avons pu suivre à l'écran. En outre, on peut remarquer qu'elle déprime à cause de sa temporalité inversée avec le docteur surtout quand son dernier baiser avec lui est son premier ou quand son dernier jour est la première rencontre du docteur avec elle. Notes supplémentaires sur le personnage *River sait piloter le TARDIS et révèle avoir appris à conduire auprès du "meilleur" conducteur de TARDIS (soit le TARDIS lui-même). *Elle connaît également la biologie des Time Lords ainsi que leur écriture. *Elle possède un carnet dont la forme et la couleur imite celle du TARDIS dans lequel elle a répertorié toutes ses rencontres avec le Docteur ainsi que des photographies de toutes ses incarnations. C'est le Onzième Docteur qui lui a offert après qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie (DW : Let's Kill Hitler). *Dans l'épisode Let's Kill Hitler, on découvre que c'est elle qui fait prendre conscience à Amy des sentiments que Rory entretient pour elle depuis leur plus tendre enfance. *Dans l'épisode The Pandorica Opens, elle utilise un manipulateur de vortex afin de voyager dans le Temps, similaire à celui du Capitaine Jack Harkness. *Deux de ses leitmotivs sont "Hello Sweetie" (Salut mon p'tit Cœur) et "Spoilers" (C'est pas l'heure). *Parmi ses accessoires, on compte un tournevis sonique (donné par le Docteur lui-même à la fin de la vie de River), un scanner portatif et un rouge à lèvres hallucinogène . ro:River Song es:River Song ru:Ривер Сонг nl:River Song he:ריבר סונג en:River Song pt:River Song Catégorie:Compagnons du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Compagnons du Dixième Docteur Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Seigneurs du Temps partiels Catégorie:Famille du Docteur Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels